Mlp, magic criyin
by juanologamr02
Summary: • Los Criyins, o como les llamo, una familia despiadada, mercenarios que matan sin piedad. Los tiempos cambian, un joven criyin cansado de matar, tiene la ilusión de poder cambiar su vida, con su familia, ellos van para ecuestria, a canterlot, donde los espera una hermosa alicornio purpura, Twilight sparkle para hacer un tratado.


Los criyins o como se le traduce de nuestro antiguo idioma, familia asesina, somos seres místicos que duras penas conocemos nuestra historia y nuestro origen, somos poseedores de extraños poderes mágicos que cada uno tiene por definición, por ejemplo yo Tairus que significa poni de fuego, algunos pensaran que, eso es una ventaja para nosotros, pero en realidad lo vemos como maldición, somos poseedores de estos poderes sin necesidad de un cuerno por lo tanto es demasiado raro que nazca un unicornio en nuestra familia o con nuestra sangre, somos despiadado, matamos por recompensas, se podría decir que somos una familia de mercenarios por lo que hacemos por recompensas, debo admitir que matar vale la pena por unas cuantas bolsadas de oro, hasta para algunos criyins podría ser algo satisfactorio pero los tiempos cambian. vamos a canterlot cede oficial de la capital ecuestre, ahí es donde tengo la ilusión de cambiar nuestras vidas a una mucho mejor y tal vez convivir con otras criaturas, nos esta esperando, la, hasta ahora desconocida princesa de la amistad para hacer una acuerdo, pero lo que no sabia era que ese mismo día era en el que mi vida cambiaria radicalmente, por la sed de poder de mi supuesto mejor amigo que desde la adolescencia me acompañaba,-Criss no te as estado preguntando ¿como seria nuestras vidas de forma distinta?-dije sonriendo al hermoso atardecer-je, si algo-respondió poniéndome una mano en el hombro, ¡poom crack!, se escucha un enorme ruido que se escucho en uno de los cuartos para dormir del enorme dirigible criss y yo fuimos a investigar-criss, voy a abrir la puerta me cubres si hay algún enemigo por hay-dije caminando sigilosamente al cuarto de donde se escucho el enorme ruido-o…-otro ruido aun mas fuerte en otro cuarto pero este se escucho mas especifico, se escucho como si un asesino acuchillara a alguien y que este cayera enzima de una mesa y que este la rompiera totalmente-ja valla asesino mas sigiloso no criss-dije sarcásticamente-si es jeje, bueno tu ve al cuarto donde asesinaron al tripulante yo voy a ver cuarto que era donde íbamos primero ok-dijo sigilosamente-ok criss-fui a ese cuarto cosa que me estaba esperando alguien con un traje negro que cubría toda su cara menos sus ojos de un color gris plateado, me embosco pero por alguna razón era demasiado lento y eso que tenia unos guantes pesados que utilizo para controlar cierta parte de mi poder logre darle una patada con mi pezuña cosa que lo eleve hasta romper una ventana asiendo que se caiga al vacío, mientras que mi papá me esperaba afuero algo preocupado, el era el único unicornio que nació de nuestra sangre así que el tenia que estudiar la magia, cosa que últimamente a aprendido muy poco sobre la magia por la escases de libros de magia pero sabia utilizar para defensa, dentro criss al cuarto para dar una señal y matar a todos los tripulantes de la flota incluso hacia los que estaban afuera esperándonos a nosotros, escuche un grito que provenía de mi hermana pequeña, Salí corriendo para protegerla pero ya era muy tarde tenia un cuchillo en su espalda con su pequeña cabeza aplastada, me dio tanta rabia que cogí un cuchillo y una espada para matar a los asesinos que en cierto modo ellos no lograban pegarme, o si me pegaban pero de tanta rabia no sentía dolor ninguno, mientras algunos asesinos acorralaron a mi papá pero como dije antes el era un unicornio y uso algo de magia para despejar la zona parecía que el era invencible con su magia pero alguien se le acerco y parecía que la magia de mi padre no le afectaba era demasiado rápido para mi papá, estaban intercambiando puños pero ese asesino tenia la ventaja, saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo o algo por el estilo y empezó a acuchillar a mi padre por la espalda y por si cabeza casi matándolo en ese instante logre salvarle pero tanto como el asesino y yo éramos casi al a par de velocidad, logre matarle con mi espada ya que era ágil con la espada, hay mismo fui donde mi padre pero antes de llegar hacia el, me dieron un golpe bastante fuerte hasta casi desmayarse logre ver como esa silueta borrosa matar a mi padre decapitándolo, logre restaurar mi visión solamente para ver a criss matar a la familia y a los tripulantes estaba amarrado casi no podía moverme, criss vino hacia mi con una sonrisa malévola-¡tu! ¿¡porque!?-dije muerto de rabia-jaja sabes cambiar nuestras vidas por una mucho mas simples es demasiado aburrido, soy un asesino y disfruto matando, sabes me puse a pensar ya que soy tan poderoso, que tal si gobierno todo el mundo y los únicos que podían intervenir eran ustedes los criyins, jeje por eso e decidido mataros a todos, y como usted es el único que sobrevivió decidí mostrarte esto, estos son barriles explosivos mágicos mi ultima creación claro tu padre me ayudo a hacer estos barriles pero no sabia para que los iba a usar, ahora que esto esta por todo el dirigible e decidido dejarte ati y solo a ti aquí amarrado hasta que exploten los barriles, es buena oportunidad no mejor, jaja- dijo el traidor-eres un des…-estaba apunto de decir pero criss me interrumpió con un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin aire por unos segundos-¡tonto! si te recalientas estos barriles explotaran y nos mataras a todos y no quiero que yo me muera sabes, ya que quiero gobernar el mundo-dijo el traidor algo enojado-pues a quien le importa tu gobernación!-dije muerto de rabia y con una gran fuerza logre desamarrarme para darle un puño y mandarlo a volar, estaba tan enojado que simplemente los barriles explotaron pero por razones de el destino la onda explosiva me mando a volar también mire hacia abajo y vi que estaba cayendo en canterlot,-jeje así que, así es como mi raza se instigue-dije sacando una sonrisa y serrando los ojos esperando una rápida muerte pero justo antes de chocar con el suelo en su parque, justo antes de morir, me salvo alguien, una poni purpura, con alas y un cuerno algo que nunca avía visto, con su magia me paro-¿tu debes de ser un criyin cierto?¿por que el enorme dirigible exploto?-pregunto la poni-solo un traidor que mato a toda mi familia y luego exploto una de las cosas mas importantes de la familia criyin y ¿tu quien eres?-dije, tristemente-oh lo ciento, soy la princesa de la amistad, twilight sparkle gusto en conocerte poni criyin-dijo la poni con su debida presentación-tairus criyin gusto en conocerla princesa-dije triste e inclinándome para darle reverencia, mientras tanto en ponyville cayo algo que destruyo una casa cerca de sugarcube corner, rápidamente salieron todos los ponis de el lugar para ver que fue lo que cayo uno de los elementos de la armonía se acerco al lugar de impacto, algo rápidamente salto así ella atacándole la poni logro esquivar su ataque con mucha dificultad-¡applejack! ¿Estas bien?-dijo una poni de color roza-estoy bien pinkie, ahora, ¿quien eres y porque me atacaste?-jaja veo que tener dos poderes criyin sirve bastante bien para una caída-dijo para si mismo-jeje ahora serán mis esclavos voy a gobernar este mundo y si se resisten los matare-dijo criss riéndoles maliciosamente-quien dijo que nos mandarías como esclavas, todos aquí somos libres-dijo la poni de crin rubio y todos los elementos menos uno el de la magia comenzaron a pelear con aquel que tenia un poder bastante parecido al de rey sombra, un pequeño dragón fue a un castillo y en peso a escribir una nota de emergencia, a lo que termino de escribir la carta de socorro la mando con su cálido, aliento de fuego, al llegar en la cara de twilight-por que spike me enviaría una carta la voy a ver espera por favor tairus-dijo la princesa, yo simplemente asistí con la cabeza, ella en peso a leer, al parecer la nota la eso preocupar bastante-¿Qué contiene la nota princesa?-dije algo curioso-bueno veras que, nuestro pequeño pueblo esta siendo atacado por alguien que dice que va a gobernar el mundo-dijo la princesa algo molesta, yo al escuchar esas palabras hay mismo supe que era criss-¡que, donde, donde esta!-dije gritando, furioso-¡de acuerdo iremos en seguida!-dijo la princesa temiendo por la seguridad de los pobladores pero de lo que mas se preocupaba era de sus amigas de un chispazo estábamos en aquel pueblo, un 5% destruido vi a criss de inmediato, estaba apunto de matar a una poni de pelaje azul y crin de arcoíris, logre salvarla ya que criss le estaba hablando de su plan, twilight la transporto con el mismo chispazo con el que me trajo a mi-jaja así que tu sobreviviste a la explosión, eres un maldito aun me duele la cara por tu puño, asqueroso-dijo el maldito traidor-tu, mandaste a esos asesinos para matar a mi familia y tripulantes, ¡no te lo perdonare criss!-dije enfurecido y sacando una navaja-esta bien-dice el desgraciado, estaba intercambiando puños patadas,-¿twilight que esta pasando aquí?-dijo la poni de pelaje azul y crin de arcoíris-al parecer los visitantes tenían un traidor y ese traidor mato a la familia de tairus cosa que ahora mismo están peleando-dijo la princesa de color purpura-aah y ¿quien es tairus?-dijo la poni rosa-el que salvo a rainbow dash, pinkie-dijo la la princesa, las 6 ponis se pusieron a ver la pelea, yo estaba concentrado en matar a criss pero de alguna manera yo estaba en desventaja el lograba pegarme duros golpes en el estómago y cabeza, me aventó a un muro de una casa y empezó a darme fuertes golpes, estaba muy herido un brazo cortado ya que el logro quitarme la navaja que tenia y una pierna rota, el quería matarme a puños-sabes disfrute a ver matado a tu hermana pequeña, a tu padre y a tu familia entera ahora mismo tu y yo somos los únicos criyins de tu flota, amigo tairus-dijo el traidor alistándose para darme el ultimo puño para matarme pero todo lo que me dijo hiso que le detuviera la mano con la que supuestamente me mataría, yo con una gran rabia le dije-c…confiaba en ti-dije pateándolo con una fuerza que ni yo la pude controlar, mandando a criss hacia un pedazo de techo puntiagudo, enterrándose en el, criss tratando de salir pero no pudo-t… tairus nos veremos en el infierno-dijo el maldito echando el ultimo respiro, logre caminar 3 pasos, pero caí de rodillas de tanto dolor le pegue un fuerte puño al piso, llorando y gritando, me desmaye y caí de lado.

-ssh silencio esta despertando-dijo una voz que aun no pude reconocer, estaba abriendo los ojos mientras que veía a 6 ponis-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte con una enorme resaca-en un hospital estuviste dormido durante casi 4 día-dijo la princesa, yo empecé a levantarme, pero la doctora que estaba con las mane 6, me detuvo-tranquilízate estarás aquí durante un día mas estuviste muy herido, además tienes una pierna quebrada, tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes


End file.
